Jamás retrocederé a mis palabras
by RinneRikudo
Summary: Estaba cansado, roto, la voluntad de fuego en él se había extinguido. Huérfano desde siempre, odiado por todos, solitario, condenado por una carga que él no escogió llevar. Su vida entera, su dolor fue solo parte del plan de una mente retorcida, pero él no lo supo nunca. Antes de caer en las garras de la oscuridad, Naruto toma una lamentable decisión. Leve NaruHina.
1. Mi camino del ninja

Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:

—Diálogo de personajes.

—Recuerdo de diálogo de personajes.

Naruto's PoV.

_**Capítulo I.**_

_**Mi camino del ninja.**_

**¿Quién soy?**

Eso es algo muy difícil de responder hasta para mí, mucho más considerando mis dudas sobre si la pregunta está bien formulada o no puesto que todos los aldeanos se refieren a mí como una _cosa_, entonces tal vez debería ser algo así como _¿Qué soy?_, o eso pienso, tampoco es como si fuese muy inteligente.

**¿Quién soy?**

Una pregunta que me hago a mí mismo desde hace bastante tiempo, ni yo mismo sé la respuesta correcta a pesar de que he intentado encontrarla por todos los medios; por ejemplo cada vez que miro el oscurecido cielo que ofrece la noche, esperando hallarla en la luz de las estrellas. Aún así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para contestar, de veras que sí.

Mi nombre es Naruto, solo Naruto. Hoy 10 de Octubre recién cumplo 13 años de edad. ¿Apellido? No tengo, no sé si pueda afirmar que tuve uno alguna vez: Namikaze, o Uzumaki, o ambos. Pero esa identidad solo la tuve unos pocos minutos.

**¿Familia?**

No tengo pues tampoco sé si pueda llamar «familia» a mis padres biológicos, Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, actual Hokage. Hace 13 años, cuando el Kyūbi atacó la aldea, el día que nací junto a mi hermano gemelo Menma, usaron un extraño jutsu o algo así para llevarse la mitad del Zorro de las Nueve Colas con el Shinigami, pero tenían que sellar la otra mitad en alguien y las únicas opciones disponibles éramos Menma y yo. Adivina a quién escogieron. Hurra por mí.

**¿Por qué no tengo familia?**

Cuando sellaron al Zorro en mi interior, algo ocurrió. Mi cabello pasó de ser rubio a ser rojizo al igual que mis ojos anteriormente azules. Mis pupilas se rasgaron, me crecieron tres marcas en cada mejilla, y mi chakra desapareció o al menos lo hizo algún tiempo, quedando solamente el del Kyūbi. A partir de ese momento yo «morí» y el Zorro tomó mi cuerpo, o eso pensaron mis padres.

_—__Ese no mi hijo, ya no lo es, ¡es el maldito demonio!_

Irónico, las primeras personas en odiarme fueron ellos. Recuerdo todavía las palabras textuales de mi padre mientras me señalaba, asqueado, y a solo un paso de asesinarme de no haber sido por el Sandaime, a quien yo me refiero cariñosamente como jiji. Aquellas palabras me atormentan en algunas de mis pesadillas, de esas que tengo cada vez que voy a dormir, lo que me ha llevado a tener miedo de cerrar los ojos para descansar, mas el insomnio siempre termina ganándome no importa qué tan fuerte fuese mi voluntad. Además también las recordaba siempre que veía a los otros niños en mi infancia, tomados de la mano con sus papás; los observaba desde el columpio donde siempre solía sentarme en el parque, solo.

No entiendo por qué me afectan tanto, después de todo él nunca fue nada para mí, nunca fuimos nada. A diferencia del resto de la Aldea jamás me miró con odio, sino más bien con indiferencia, aunque era claro que siempre me despreció. Además, nunca le dijo nada a nadie sobre algo de que yo soy su hijo, o de que lo fui; tampoco me identificó alguna vez como lo que tengo dentro de mí, siempre les dio a entender a los aldeanos que yo era solo su jinchūriki, jamás supe el porqué. Sin embargo tampoco se ha molestado en defenderme o refutar contra los argumentos de los aldeanos, que me vieron como «el monstruo» desde que se enteraron que fue sellado en mí.

Si mi madre también hubiese dicho algo como eso enfrente de mí, seguro lo recordaría, pero no lo hizo. Aquel momento cayó inconsciente luego de sostener al Kyūbi con unas raras cadenas salidas de su espalda, y después de eso no recuerdo haberla visto hasta la Academia, dirigiéndome la misma fría pero indiferente mirada que mi padre me aplicaba.

**¿Cómo sé todo esto, si ocurrió cuando era solo un bebé?**

Era una de las pocas ventajas de tener un Zorro Demonio sellado en tu interior, puede llegar a decirte bastantes cosas que no sabías, muchas que de seguro hubieses deseado no haberte enterado alguna vez.

Recuerdo aún el día que lo conocí, cuando tenía siete años, imposible olvidar aquello. Simplemente me dormí una noche y cuando desperté, ya no estaba en mi apartamento. Muchos dicen que la verdadera belleza de las personas radica en su interior, en lo que son por dentro y no cómo se ven por fuera. ¿Eso significaba entonces que mi verdadera belleza estaba en un Zorro Demonio encerrado en una habitación llena de alcantarillas? Es que no tengo suerte ni para esas cosas.

Volviendo al tema, la primera vez que lo vi sentí mucho miedo, ¿quién no sentiría miedo si tuviese delante suyo al Bijū más poderoso de la Tierra, y no precisamente también el más amigable? Ya yo sabía que estaba dentro de mí, el jiji me lo explicó lo mejor que pudo cuando cumplí 6 años, era mejor que me enterara por su boca de la carga que llevaba y no por la de los habitantes que siempre me llamaban «demonio» sin yo saber por qué actuaban así conmigo, hasta ese momento.

El Kyūbi se burló de mí cuando notó que había ingresado a su madriguera. Se presentó y posterior a ello me invitó a aproximarme a su celda. Era ignorante del hecho de que me mostraría algo que me marcaría por toda la vida.

_—__Acércate, mocoso._

Lo obedecí, temblando hasta los huesos, y cuando estuve a unos pocos metros de él impactó sus garras contra los barrotes de su prisión. Caí de espaldas, gritando. Claro que solo quería darme un susto, no podía matarme ya que eso significaba que él moriría también. Por lo menos él se preocupaba por mí, el único aparte del jiji. Por supuesto que era solo por sus propios intereses, pero con lo poco que tengo, eso bastaba para mí.

Luego de eso sentí mi vista borrosa por unos momentos, incluso mis propios pensamientos, para después darme cuenta que no eran mis sentidos los que se estaban alterando sino el sitio donde me encontraba. El pasaje subterráneo fue distorsionado de algún modo, excepto la jaula, hasta cambiar a un campo abierto con otro Kyūbi aprisionado por unas largas cadenas. Era un recuerdo del pasado.

_—__Esto pasó el día que naciste._

No necesito contar lo que ocurrió después.

Si te interesa saber, aunque no lo creo ya que realmente no le importo a nadie, no supe cómo reaccionar al menos en un principio. Cuando volví al mundo externo, me acosté en mi cama, reflexionando, pensando, cosa rara en mí ya que nunca pensaba en nada, era muy tonto.

Lloré.

Lloré durante horas, pasé toda la noche agarrado a mi almohada, apretando fuerte mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi corazón, o lo que quedaba de él porque había sido roto en mil pedazos.

_—__¿Por qué no tengo una mamá o un papá, jiji?_

Siempre le hacía la misma pregunta al viejo, a pesar de que sabía que iba a recibir la misma respuesta de siempre.

_—__Ya hemos hablado de esto, Naruto._

Tenía la ilusión de que mis padres volverían conmigo alguna vez, que regresarían y seríamos una familia feliz, típico sueño de un chico huérfano como yo. A pesar de los abusos e injusticias, cuando dormía, en lugar de sumergirme en un oscuro y tétrico mundo, ese colorido sueño era el más común que tenía. En algunos uno o ambos habían «sobrevivido» al ataque del Zorro, en otros el ataque nunca ocurrió y los tres vivíamos felices juntos, lo que tenían en común esos sueños siempre era una sola cosa: mi sonrisa. Una verdadera y auténtica sonrisa, no como aquellas fingidas que posaba en mi rostro cuando caminaba por la aldea o en la clase de Iruka-sensei en la Academia, era una sonrisa libre de falsedad. Por eso me encantaba dormir, porque escapaba de la realidad y huía a mis propias fantasías donde nada podía salir mal.

Luego los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas.

**¿Amigos?**

Sí, claro, buena broma. ¿Quién querría ser amigo del niño demonio?

Estuve cerca de hacer amigos muchas veces, pero siempre que mis casi-amigos se acercaban a mí estando sus padres en el lugar, los regañaban y les daban castigos muy fuertes. Con el tiempo, me convertí en un repelente para todos ellos, los que sabían sobre el Zorro se alejaban de mí con miedo de lo que tenía adentro. Los que todavía no sabían de él, igualmente mantenían distancia conmigo, no sabían del Kyūbi posiblemente porque para entonces eran muy pequeños, pero sus padres igual les advertían sobre acercarse a mí, o eso pienso. Aunque, ¿cómo no iban a saber que yo tenía al Kyūbi? Joder, si hasta había una película en el cine, que terminaba en «Y el Zorro fue derrotado y encerrado en un cuerpo humano, privado de su poder, y convertido en niño. El chico demonio, su nombre: Naruto». Muchos niños solían llamarme «monstruo» por simple diversión, repitiendo las palabras que escuchaban de los adultos, para ellos era un simple juego; y hasta hoy algunos lo siguen haciendo.

No era justo, yo no pedí ser el contenedor del auténtico autor de aquel desastre por el que todos me culpan, yo no pedí «salvar a la aldea» según las palabras del viejo, yo no escogí llevar esta vida.

No todos los chicos me odiaban, habían tres que no parecían que les molestara mi presencia, y a sus padres tampoco. Ellos eran Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, e Inuzuka Kiba. Pero cuando terminaba la tarde siempre volvían tomados de la mano con ellos, recordándome lo que yo no tenía ni tendría jamás. No éramos muy cercanos, o no tanto como yo hubiese querido.

A pesar de todo, en lugar de odiar a mi familia, como cualquier persona sensata hubiese hecho en mi lugar; cuando ingresé en la Academia intenté hacer amistad con Namikaze Menma, mi hermano gemelo, pues por mera casualidad tocamos en el mismo salón de clases. Qué estúpido fui.

Menma era una buena persona, rubio y de ojos azules como lo fui yo al nacer. Era divertido, igual de hiperactivo que yo cosa que de verdad era impresionante considerando las miles de bromas pesadas que hice en mi infancia, éramos muy parecidos. A pesar de que yo era el mayor, él era más alto que yo, aún así ello no me pareció extraño puesto que yo era el más bajo de la clase. ¿Pero cómo no iba a serlo, cuando lo único que comía todos los días era ramen instantáneo, y un tazón de leche? No es que no quisiera comer otras cosas, el ramen era delicioso pero comerlo todos los días aburría un poco, pero era lo único que alguien me vendía, y ese alguien era Teuchi-san junto a Ayame-san en Ichiraku's, el resto de los establecimientos en la Aldea siempre me sacaban a patadas, no estaban dispuestos a venderle algo a «un pequeño rufián» como yo. Por Kami, era una suerte que alguien me haya vendido siquiera el traja naranja que siempre llevo, aunque me haya costado una fortuna siendo ropa usada. No sabía lo que era un puesto de verduras o vegetales, mucho menos un restaurante. No conocía los interiores de los recintos en la Hoja, ninguno me permitía el paso.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, Menma no parecía rechazarme al igual que los demás, en un principio de verdad creí que había hecho mi primer amigo verdadero, y no era nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano. Hasta que cierto día, simplemente no me dirigió la palabra. Intenté conversar con él, pero me empezó a evitar al igual que el resto. Se me hizo obvio que llegaron a los oídos de _nuestros_ padres algún llamado de atención proveniente de algún tonto aldeano por la amistad que empezaba a tener con él, o tal vez de algún estúpido profesor; y lo hayan castigado por acercarse a mí. La misma historia de siempre, no paraba de repetirse no importaba con quién o en qué situación. Era un círculo vicioso.

A la semana siguiente fue su fiesta de cumpleaños no 9. Conservé las esperanzas de que me invitara, o siquiera hablase conmigo, explicándome que no podría ir debido a las prohibiciones de sus progenitores. No lo hizo, ni lo uno ni lo otro. Solo me ignoró. De todas formas, no podría ir aunque me dejara, 10 de Octubre no era una fecha donde mi popularidad fuese muy elevada que digamos. Pero sí invitó a toda la clase.

Luego de eso me distancié de él, porque me di cuenta del muro entre nosotros, un muro que fue construido desde el día que nacimos. Él estaba destinado a las cosas que yo siempre había deseado, a ser un grande de grandes, el Hokage más honorable de todos probablemente; mientras yo solo sería eternamente la paria de la aldea. Él era el vivo reflejo de la vida que pude haber tenido.

**¿Personas especiales?**

El jiji, él nunca me abandonó, fue el primero que estuvo para mí, y estoy seguro que, al contrario de mis padres, jamás pensó que yo fuese el Kyūbi. Si no, no me hubiese protegido y cuidado como lo hizo o al menos trató de hacer.

Iruka-sensei, el único instructor de la academia que realmente fue justo conmigo, ni siquiera mi jonin-sensei de mi equipo actual, Yūhi Kurenai, muestra alguna clase de apego hacia mí como él, aunque tampoco alguna clase de rechazo. Iruka-sensei, incluso habiendo perdido a sus padres en el ataque del Zorro, nunca me trató mal o me vio como un demonio. Todo lo contrario, llegó a ser como el padre que nunca tuve, constantemente me visitaba para intentar sacarme de mi solitaria condición, además de pagar bastantes platos de ramen para mí en Ichiraku's, más de los que su sueldo le permitía.

Y por último, Teuchi-san y Ayame-san, el dueño de Ichiraku's y su hija. Además de ser los únicos en toda la aldea que me venden comida, siempre me apoyaron y me alentaron a convertirme en el líder de la Hoja. Varias fueron las veces que me brindaron ramen especial, incluso postres, todo completamente gratis. No solo eso, un par de veces llegué a ser perseguido por turbas furiosas de aldeanos dispuestos a acabar con mi vida, siempre la misma fecha, 10 de Octubre.

La segunda vez que me pasó ellos me dieron su protección y me ocultaron en lo profundo de su negocio, aún sabiendo los riesgos que eso conllevaba para ellos. La primera vez no corrí la misma suerte, pero sí logré escapar, no alcanzaron a darme siquiera un solo golpe, pero el daño en mi corazón, era una abierta herida que muy difícilmente cicatrizaría. Me oculté en el hueco de un árbol en lo profundo del bosque, sosteniendo un diminuto ponqué con una velita en él, regalo del jiji.

_—__Feliz cumpleaños a m-mí…_

Son las palabras que recuerdo haber dicho, sollozaba. Me preguntaba a mí mismo entre lágrimas por qué mi vida tenía que ser así, para después quedarme dormido, temblando un poco ya que hacía frío, bastante.

**¿Sueños?**

Si ni siquiera puedo dormir de noche…

Si te refieres a alguna meta, sí tengo una, o tenía: ser Hokage.

Jamás me dejé doblegar en 10 años de dolor y soledad, me quitaron muchas cosas, me quitaron mis esperanzas, me quitaron mi infancia, pero no habían logrado quitarme mi cometido: convertirme en la Sombra de Fuego.

Todo el mundo respetaba al jiji, siempre que estaba con él las personas me trataban con menos desprecio, y no recuerdo ocasión donde se atreviesen a negarme o reprocharme algo de alguna forma cuando estando él presente. Todos los reconocían. Yo quería ser reconocido al igual que él, así que me dije a mí mismo y grité a los cuatro vientos que yo, Naruto, me iba a convertir en el próximo Hokage, y entonces ya no estaría solo, tendría muchos amigos, todos me tendrían que tratar bien y el mundo entero me respetaría, no solo Konoha.

Nadie me había logrado quitar mi sueño… Hasta ese incidente.

**¿Qué pasó?**

Mi cumpleaños no 11, hace dos años. Me arrepiento hasta el Sol de hoy de haberme quedado en casa ese día, a pesar de que eso era lo más seguro. Recuerdo haber tomado un vaso con agua, raro que haya estado ya servido en un extremo de la habitación, no le tomé importancia y lo bebí. En minutos me entraron profundas ganas de dormir, siendo apenas las 10 de la mañana. Decidí hacerle caso a mi instinto y me fui a la cama, para ese entonces no le tenía tanto pavor a descansar.

Desperté, y de repente me encontraba frente a algunas pocas personas, todas con prendas oscuras y grandes sonrisas, parecían maliciosas. Estábamos en las afueras de la aldea, pues era visible a la distancia. No quiero hablar mucho sobre lo que pasó, así que seré directo y lo resumiré.

Me crucificaron, usaron kunais para clavar mis manos contra la madera de la cruz. Usaron un látigo, me azotaron por horas mientras les suplicaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía que me liberasen, que me dejaran ir, que no le diría a nadie lo que pasó. Me golpearon. Me humillaron. Me torturaron de distintas formas con diferentes instrumentos.

Ya se empezaba a ocultar el Sol, habré permanecido al menos 6 horas en ese infierno. Al final, ya con las esperanzas de sobrevivir perdidas o incluso continuar viviendo si me lo llegaban a permitir, les pedí que me mataran, yo ya no podía soportar este dolor no solo físico, sino emocional, porque me había dado cuenta de que jamás sería aceptado, de que siempre sería «el chico demonio» y nada más que eso. Ojalá me hubiesen asesinado aquel día.

Los hombres me orinaron encima, entre risas, vanagloriándose de sus actos, «el terrible Kyūbi» suplicándoles piedad, se burlaban ellos. Las mujeres también reían a todo pulmón, orgullosas de sí mismas. Ya decididos a darme muerte, me bajaron de la cruz sin ningún cuidado y me ataron a una de las ramas de un árbol, usaron un jutsu Katon y lo prendieron en llamas esperando calcinarme lentamente, se acostaron en el césped para contemplar mi último sufrimiento, para verme gritar por última vez. Pero yo ya no sentía nada, ya no me dolía nada, al menos no en mi cuerpo. La única emoción que sentí, si se le puede llamar así, fue alivio. Alivio de que ya todo iba a terminar, de que ya no habría más sufrimiento, por fin mi patética vida iba a llegar a su fin.

Pero el Kyūbi no tenía pensado morir.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, empecé a rodearme de un chakra rojizo, volví a sentir dolor ya que era incluso más caliente que las llamas que empezaban a alcanzarme, los ninjas se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Antes de perder la consciencia creí ver a cuatro colas de aquella poderosa energía creciendo a mis espaldas así como era liberado de mis ataduras.

Desperté algunas horas después, y lo primero que visualicé fue un oscurecido cielo carente de estrellas decorado únicamente por la luna llena más grande que haya visto. Escuchaba los aullidos de los lobos no muy lejos de mí, me helaron hasta los huesos. Me levanté despacio, con la vista algo nublada, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido pero no mucho, ser el jinchūriki del Kyūbi no era del todo malo, me habían torturado y ya estaba casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Por unos momentos pensé que había despertado de una de mis peores pesadillas, así que me levanté del todo y empecé a caminar, hasta que pisé algo. Me fijé en la suela de mi zapato, ya recuperando la visión por completo, y grité en pánico puro cayendo de espaldas al piso. Era un ojo.

Me fijé en el paisaje, las verdes gramas de hace unas horas ahora estaban decoradas de un dulce tinte carmesí, hasta la última de las más finas hojas llevaba ahora un escalofriante color sangre, el olor en el paisaje era putrefacto, el Shinigami había visitado este lugar. Me volteé para intentar comprender lo que había ocurrido, buscando algo, y no tardé mucho. Órganos esparcidos por todo el lugar y cuerpos incompletos, así como unos cuantos animales del bosque devorándolos, peleándose entre sí. No era necesario ser un genio para concluir de quiénes eran o qué había acontecido.

No había reaccionado aún cuando me fijé en mis ropas, en lugar del típico naranja que esperaba encontrarme, hallé el mismo tono rojizo. Lo peor es, que ya todas mis heridas habían sido cerradas gracias a los poderes curativos del Zorro. Eso quería decir, que esa no era mi sangre.

Si alguien me hubiese observado, apartando cualquier duda sobre la situación en la que estaba inmiscuido, a simple vista me habrían preguntado por qué mi traje tenía manchas anaranjadas.

Y volví a gritar, grité muchísimo más que en el momento en el que era tortunado, grité tanto tiempo que sentí me iba a quedar sin voz. Y lloré, lloré por horas allí sin importarme la masacre que tenía alrededor, lloré allí en medio de lo que parecía haberse convertido en un campo de batalla espartano. Mis penas se acrecentaban cuando al frotarme los ojos me encontraba con el mismo líquido escarlata del sitio pintado en mis manos. Y seguí llorando, tirado en el suelo, lloraba porque yo había causado esa matanza, porque yo había matado a esas personas. Lo único que no me había hecho caer en la paranoia era la creencia de que yo no era el Demonio de Nueve Colas, yo era Naruto. Pero en esas condiciones afirmar aquello era bastante difícil, por no decir imposible.

Al final de cuentas, yo sí era un monstruo, tal vez no el Kyūbi, pero era un monstruo.

El Sol se empezaba a asomar entre las montañas y yo seguía allí, llorando. No sé cómo lo hizo pero el jiji me encontró, me sacó de ahí y me llevó hasta su casa para asearme y pedirme explicaciones, pero yo no quería recordar, me rehúse, y el jiji me comprendió. Él sabía lo que había pasado, había visto también todas esas armas y aparatos de tortura a mi alrededor, no necesitaba hacer preguntas. Se convirtió en nuestro secreto, y le encomendó a su ANBU personal de mayor confianza limpiar la escena.

Entonces comenzaron las pesadillas…

Hasta ese punto solo eran ocasionales, pero después de esa tortura, revivía una y otra vez cada vez que me iba a dormir hasta el más mínimo detalle de la atrocidad a la que fui sometido. Y no solo eso, también se hacían presentes los peores episodios de mi vida, los malos tratos, los abusos, las prohibiciones, mi infancia, todo volvía a mi mente. Pero lo peor de todo era encontrarme en aquella extensión de sangre con los cuerpos terrenales literalmente hechos pedazos de las personas que me habían causado tanto sufrimiento, recordándome mis pecados y el hecho que yo los había matado. Las burlas e insinuaciones del Bijū en mí no ayudaban para nada.

_—__¿Ahora lo entiendes Naruto? —_Me pregunta a menudo, detrás de la prisión que lo mantiene cautivo. Se aprovecha de mi débil estado mental—_. Tú eres yo, siempre fuimos uno solo. Tan solo déjate llevar, con mi poder haremos pagar a todas estas asquerosas cucarachas por lo que nos han hecho._

Siempre posa para mí aquella tentadora oferta, pero yo me negaba. Convertirme en el Kyūbi, ser el Kyūbi, significa hacerle daño a Hokage-jiji, significa que terminaría lastimando a Iruka-sensei, a Teuchi-san, a Ayame-san. Yo jamás les haría daño, juré protegerlos; me hice esa promesa a mí mismo, la única que he hecho, porque al principio solo busqué ser Hokage para ser reconocido; pero luego, me di cuenta que busqué seguir esa meta para mantener ese compromiso, para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas, y nunca lo haré.

Y para mantener esa promesa, ya dos años después del acontecimiento que me hizo abrir los ojos, es que escribo estas líneas. Siento estar a punto de caer en la locura, no salgo de mi apartamento debido al miedo que le tengo a todo y a todos, temo salir por las calles de la aldea y encontrarme con más miradas de odio, le tengo miedo al mundo.

Pero sobretodo, ha empezado a salir a flote en mí un sentimiento que nunca en mi corta vida me había permitido sentir, _odio_. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que caiga en las diabólicas garras del Kitsune que alimentaba mi odio con su propia influencia.

Para mantener esa promesa es que yo, Naruto, he decidido acabar con mi vida, antes de ser consumido por el Kyūbi debido a los deseos de venganza que han empezado a originarse en mi interior, y termine lastimando a mi gente preciosa, la única gente preciosa que he tenido y seguramente la única que tendría si es que mi corazón pudiera seguir latiendo. Porque podré ser muchas cosas, la verdad ya no sé ni qué soy, pero de algo sí estoy seguro.

Jamás retrocederé a mis palabras. Ese es mi camino del ninja.

Muchas gracias jiji, siempre cuidaste de mí y me protegiste como si fuese tu propio hijo. No te culpes, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y por eso es que te debo la vida, si no hubiese sido por ti hace años me encontrase bajo tierra en una tumba. Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei, fuiste el mejor instructor que tuve en la academia, el único que me trató bien y me consoló en mis días lluviosos, siempre te tendré en mi corazón, jamás me olvidaré de ti. Muchas gracias Teuchi-san, muchas gracias Ayame-san. Nunca pero les recontra-prometo que nunca se esfumará de mi boca el delicioso sabor a miso ramen que me preparaban, ¡el mejor de todo Konoha, de veras! Muchas gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí, gracias por nunca haberme abandonado y echado a un lado como la mayoría de la gente, simplemente gracias.

Papá, mamá, hermano. Si llegan a leer esto, quiero decirles que los perdono. Sé muy bien que nunca tuvieron la intención de que nada de esto ocurriese. Sé bien que ustedes siempre amaron a Uzumaki Naruto, que quisieron haber tenido una vida feliz conmigo, o con él, que quisieron que ojalá hubiésemos sido una familia, la familia que debimos ser. Pero pasó lo del Kyūbi…

Por eso, los perdono. Si llegan a recapacitar, quiero decirles que los amo, a los tres por igual. No creo poder amarlos como al viejo, a Iruka-sensei o a las personas de Ichiraku's; pero a pesar de todo, los amo.

Muchas gracias por todo, por los momentos que nunca pudimos tener, pero que desearía sí haberlos tenido. Nos vemos en el otro mundo, espero podamos ser la familia que nunca fuimos allí. Espero que podamos llegar a ser allí lo que no pudimos ser aquí. Abandono este mundo antes de convertirme en aquello a lo que tanto miedo tengo de ser, los dejo a todos para protegerlos de mí mismo. Me voy, antes de que deje de ser yo, y me convierta en algo peor, mucho peor, algo que solo cause más dolor y pesar a la humanidad. Sayonara.

Naruto. Por siempre y con orgullo el ninja no 1 hiperactivo cabeza hueca.

.

.

.

De lo que nunca se enteraría nuestro pelirrojo amigo es que una chica, de hermosos ojos aperlados y cabellos azul oscuro, una que siempre estuvo con él sin que él se percatase, una que sufría con él sus penas sin que él se diese cuenta, una que siempre lo miraba, temerosa detrás de un árbol, admirando su cojare, su valor, su enfrentamiento contra el mundo; nunca se enteraría de que esa chica estuvo profundamente enamorada de él desde el primer día que lo vio.

Era Hinata Hyūga, su compañera de equipo junto a Aburame Shino. Y de lo que tampoco se enteraría jamás el chico con marcas en las mejillas es que pocos días después de su suicidio, ella cometió el mismo acto que él.

Porque lo amaba. Se culpaba, había sido una tonta. Si alguna vez hubiese hablado con él, siquiera hacerse amiga suya, tal vez todavía siguiera él respirando. Pero ella era muy penosa, y temía que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos.

Y por eso la heredera del clan Hyūga se quitó la vida un 13 de Octubre, incapaz de soportar el dolor. Dolor por la pérdida de Naruto. Dolor porque además de eso, en unos días se le sería puesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado, toda su vida había sido una fracasada, y por eso a pesar de ser la primogénita pasaría a formar parte de la Rama Secundaria, y la nueva heredera del clan sería su hermana menor, Hyūga Hanabi. Su padre toda su vida la había rechazado, solo lo llenó de decepciones. Su madre había muerto en el nacimiento de Hanabi.

Por eso, ahora ella iría con ellos, a vivir con su pelirrojo lo que no pudo vivir con él en el mundo de los vivos por culpa de sus temores. Iría con su madre, la única familia que la había tratado con cariño y afecto, siempre le rezaba en sus momentos difíciles. Ahora haría las cosas diferente.

* * *

¡Buenas! Antes que nada pido perdón porque ya había publicado esta historia, pero por razones que no explicaré tuve que borrarla y publicarla de nuevo.

No tengo mucho que aclarar referente al fic... Creo que ya todo está dicho. Es como un fanfic de mi otro fanfic «Hermanos: Seis Caminos y Dos Poderes» ya que se desarrolla en el mismo universo, pero distinto desenlace. Si me preguntan por qué puse a Naruto en el equipo de Hinata, pues porque creí que lo más lógico es que Menma fuese integrante del Equipo 7 junto a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi.

Espero haberlos ablandado aunque sea un poco. Tal vez saque una segunda parte si recibo varios comentarios, quién sabe.

Me despido, hasta otra.


	2. Te extraño

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

—Diálogo de personajes.  
_—Recuerdo de diálogo de personajes._  
Menma's PoV.

* * *

_**Capítulo II.**_

_**Te extraño.**_

La alegría impera en el salón desbordado de gente. Gratas risas y charlas amenas se escuchan tras la música que brinda la banda sonora que toca en el fondo. Hombres poderosos y mujeres hermosas habían acudido a esta reunión. En eso mi padre llama la atención de la multitud tocando su vaso con una pequeña cuchara. Todos los presentes bien vestidos, sonrientes, alzan sus copas llenas del más exquisito vino de Konoha y las chocan entre sí, para luego llevarlas a sus bocas y saborear el dulce sabor del precioso líquido en un brindis por mi meta alcanzada. Personas de las cinco naciones elementales se encuentran ahí haciéndonos compañía. La gala no podía ser más distinguida y la velada no podía llegar a ser más perfecta de lo que ya era. Me sentía agradecido con ellos, pero no cómodo con la situación; esta clase de placeres y lujos nunca fueron lo mío, además mi humor no está muy en alto; por ello decido salir de la habitación más amplia de la Torre Hokage —lugar donde ahora mismo estoy— rumbo al exterior, al corazón de la aldea donde los festejos todavía continuaban pese a que oficialmente finalizaron hace 30 minutos.

Me abro paso entre los individuos que al verme acercarme se disponen a charlar conmigo, mas los rechazo a todos sin darle importancia a sus posibles posiciones de poder. Cada uno de ellos debe de desempeñar algún papel de relevancia en su lugar de origen, no cualquiera había podido ingresar a esta fiesta privada; sin embargo eso no me importa en este instante. Finalmente salgo del cuarto y camino a paso lento a través de los pasillos, vacíos y solitarios, casi fantasmagóricos; no era de extrañar puesto que es improbable que alguno de mis colegas haya rechazado la invitación a tan espléndido banquete solo para realizar sus labores diarias.

No sé por qué pero me siento asfixiado, creí que era por la gran cantidad de personas en la fiesta pero ahora estaba solo. Supongo porque por haber tantos individuos festejando mis logros la culpa me invade, y estar solo me recuerda la condición que _él_ sufrió durante la totalidad de su vida en condiciones abominables. Me acerco a la última puerta del edificio, ya casi egresando del susodicho, y mi caminata entonces se vuelve una carrera desesperada.

Ya fuera de las cuatro paredes, en los interiores del pueblo donde la libertad de movimiento es mayor, se halla el centro del gran festival al que casi todos los habitantes de la Hoja habían acudido. Confeti tirado por el suelo, habitantes bailando, música típica de la ciudad siendo tocada por intérpretes callejeros. Celebran una de las más importantes fechas en la historia de la Hoja, festejan mi éxito. El ambiente es perfecto.

¿Por qué todo un pueblo está feliz por mi logro, y yo no? Ah, ya sé… El remordimiento me carcome.

Los lugareños se percatan de mi presencia y se acercan a mí brindándome sus felicitaciones, ofreciendo sus manos para estrecharlas con la mía propia. Algunos me alientan a una ronda de bebidas mientras que otros a bailar en el medio de la calle, a reavivar la fiesta. Pero rechazo todas sus invitaciones y paso de largo, dejando tras de mí decepción y hasta un poco de indignación.

—Lo extrañas, ¿no es así?

La voz de uno de los inquilinos en mi interior resuena dentro de mi cabeza, lo más seguro es que fuese para darme consuelo. Siempre me han apoyado en mis días lluviosos y están ahí para mí cuando los necesito, todos excepto uno a quien yo particularmente no puedo juzgar por su comportamiento.

—Gyūki, yo… —Pero otra voz me imposibilita continuar con mi respuesta; una mucho más oscura, ronca y rencorosa que la primera. Es él.

—Estúpido y patético humano, el peso de su recuerdo es _nada_ comparado con lo que él tuvo que sufrir por tu culpa y por culpa de quienes lo trajeron a este mundo.

La ira en su tono era palpable, sus palabras me hacen daño siempre que toma turno de habla. Es callado, casi no dice nada, pero cuando lo hace es para tocar ese tema en específico. Y me duele, porque tiene razón.

—¡Kurama! ¡No te dirijas así al muchacho! —Oigo el reclamo de Matatabi al anaranjado zorro—. ¡¿Es que siempre vivirás pensando en eso, nunca lo perdonarás?! ¡Ya han pasado 20 años, Menma ya tiene 33! Por amor a los cielos, sé que fue un tonto, ¡pero ya perdónalo!

—¿Perdonarlo? ¿Perdonarlo de qué? —interroga con mofa—. Yo no tengo nada que perdonar porque a mí no me importa en lo absoluto la muerte de Naruto. —Aquella declaración tan directa nombrando el suceso que hizo cambiar mi manera de ser para siempre fue como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre mí—, pero me niego a creer que alguien que parcialmente la posibilitó sea el chico de la profecía. No me interesa lo que haya dicho Oto-sama ni lo que digas tú, él no es la persona de la que nos habló cuando nos creó.

Para mí lo que argumenta es cierto, ¿cómo podía ser yo el elegido para salvar el planeta cuando ni siquiera pude salvar a mi hermano? No solo no lo salvé sino que lo dejé a su suerte, abandonado, sufriendo en silencio mientras yo gozaba de mi infancia como pocos niños podían. ¿De verdad yo soy esa persona? No, esa no es la pregunta correcta porque fue el mismísimo Rikudō Sennin quien me hizo saber que sí lo soy. ¿De verdad yo merezco ser esa persona merecedora de perdurar su nombre a través de leyendas futuras?

—Kurama, quieras creerlo o no él ya salvó al mundo y la paz conseguida entre las grandes naciones lo confirma. Debes entender que cualquiera puede cometer errores que se deben dejar atrás cuando son enmendados —alega Isobu.

Pero dificulto que pueda olvidar esa mancha de mi pasado, me acompañaría eternamente, me odio a mí mismo por lo idiota que fui.

—Sí, errores que se pagan con sangre. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los tiranos que masacran a su pueblo, a un hermano que ignora y deja en la tortura a su gemelo, ese por el que corre por sus venas la misma sangre? En ambos casos aquel que debió protegerlos es quien termina causando su devastación—refuta bufando—. Siempre lo creeré aunque en su momento no fui capaz de visualizarlo: Naruto era el chico de la profecía.

Silencio. La atmósfera se pone tensa hasta para mí que no estoy junto a ellos «físicamente», y es que prefiero seguir contemplando el hermoso paisaje a unirme a su discusión.

—Kura…

—Él conoció la cara más terrible de la angustia —Le impide a Son hablar al continuar con su testimonio—, le dio valor a sus únicos lazos como ningún otro lo ha hecho, y se aferró a sus principios y a la poca luz que le quedaba aún estando sumergido en el más profundo de los abismos. —Nuevamente siento a mi pecho arder, estaba a solo un paso de mandarlo a callar, no quiero seguir recordando el calvario que mi hermano padeció. No, lo que no quiero recordar es que yo contribuí en la desesperación por la que tuvo que transitar—. Ustedes no lo conocieron por eso no entienden lo que digo. Él nos hubiese comprendido a los _nueve_ —enfatiza el número—. Tú, asquerosa cucaracha, solo usurpaste lo que por derecho era de él.

La falsedad de su afirmación es nula. Yo sí soy un usurpador, un ladrón de sueños y el mayor desgraciado sobre la faz de la Tierra. Viví mis primeros años lleno de esperanzas y diversión al margen del tormento y pesar de Naruto.

—¡Kurama! —vociferan las otras ocho Bestias con Colas.

—Me da igual su opinión. —Se adelanta rápido a sus contestaciones, y es que no le agrada en lo absoluto explayarse en las pocas conversaciones que tenemos—. Me voy a dormir.

Y así como iniciaron las voces cesaron, no dijeron más, no necesitaban, sabían que quería pensar por mi cuenta.

Me fijo de nuevo en el paisaje en un intento por olvidar el anterior disentimiento. Los pequeños juegan a la pelota, las féminas charlan entre sí, los varones beben sake, las embarazadas observan sentadas. Se respira bienestar en la atmósfera, la ventura está por doquier. Él estaría disfrutando bastante esto.

No.

Su memoria me asalta, intenté evadirla al menos hoy como se lo prometí a ella pero me es imposible. Camino hacia adelante, necesito despejar mis dudas, entretenerme con algo para olvidar un instante, lo que sea.

—Hey, Menma.

Lo que sea menos eso. Volteo hacia la dirección de donde proviene aquel llamado, y hallo frente a mí a alguien que precisamente ahora que reflexiono sobre _él_ me parece indeseado, es un buen amigo mas su presencia ocasionalmente revive el único desliz que he tenido y el cual no podré reparar jamás.

—Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros y fríos como la noche entonces se clavan en mí. Odio esa mirada porque miradas así fueron las que sufrió mi nii-san; no, peores, mucho peores y cargadas de odio. Casi todo lo que tuviese relación con él me hacía rememorarlo, yo he sido el más afectado por su partida y hasta el Sol de hoy no la he superado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Godaime Hokage-sama? —pregunta burlón aunque sin despegarse de su semblante serio—. No te ves muy emocionado por tu nombramiento.

—¿Debería? —respondo irónico.

El azabache de inmediato se da cuenta de lo que me afecta, sin embargo su expresión permanece impertérrita al menos unos segundos. Me conoce muy bien pese al distanciamiento que hemos tenido. Suspira y se cruza de brazos. Agacha su cabeza para luego alzarla y observarme con los mismos ojos de un principio.

—Menma, tú…

—Lo siento, Sasuke. —Lo interrumpo antes de iniciar una charla que no quiero tener—. Otro día será. —Y desparezco antes de que siquiera parpadease. El hiraishin de mi padre es una gran ventaja para toda clase de circunstancias.

.

.

.

_—__Sasuke, ¡eres para mí el hermano que nunca tuve!_

A quien engaño, no puedo olvidar por más que lo intente. Nii-san, ¿cómo te habrás sentido cuando me escuchaste decir aquello en la academia? Teníamos 12 y nos pidieron elegir a un compañero para una dinámica en pareja. Tú te quedaste solo por lo que no participaste, nadie quería tener ninguna clase de relación contigo a excepción de Hinata, eran obvios sus sentimientos por ti mas nunca tuvo el valor de confesártelos. Aquella oportunidad practicamos con kunais y shuriken's y reforzamos el trabajo en equipo de a par. Sasuke y yo peleamos la mañana entera porque nuestros estilos eran muy diferentes y definitivamente no concordaban entre sí, pero al final nos dimos la mano y en señal de reconciliación exclamé eso frente a toda la clase. Las chicas enloquecieron pues éramos el centro de atención, los chicos sonrieron y tú… te fuiste corriendo. No entendí nunca por qué hiciste aquello, hasta que se descubrió la verdad.

Nii-san, fui muy cruel contigo, sin saberlo te lastimaba.

Sé bien que no nombraste a Sasuke en la carta que dejaste antes de desaparecer porque no querías ser recordado como alguien que ansiaba el bien ajeno, y afirmo ello ya que siempre vi ese pequeño y bien disimulado sentimiento negativo que le dirigías a él inconscientemente, no por todas las mujeres que lo perseguían o los elogios de los profesores; estabas celoso de que él fuese mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. No me di cuenta hasta mucho después. Lo siento.

Las cosas con el Uchiha cambiaron bastante desde la guerra, ¿sabes? Alguna vez lo busqué hasta el fin del mundo cuando eligió irse con Orochimaru porque siempre lo consideraba mi hermano. Pero al enterarme de que siempre tuve un hermano de sangre ahí queriendo relacionarse conmigo, y yo negándoselo… Fue fuerte, el modo en el que veía a Sasuke, la aldea y a mí mismo cambió drásticamente.

Allí estás tú ahora, o al menos parte de ti, dentro de una pequeña urna en la sala principal de mi casa. Ni siquiera te fue permitido un entierro digno sino que fuiste quemado, los altos mandos de Konoha incluyendo a nuestro padre esperaban desaparecerte eternamente de este plano de la existencia a través de la cremación, no les importó los sentimientos que dejaste en tu último escrito. Fue una suerte que el Sandaime alcanzara a tomar parte de tus cenizas, para repartirla entre tus seres amados en distintas cajas que todavía conservan en sus hogares, incluyéndose él también. Qué bondadoso fue el Tercero, ¿no crees? Una lástima que haya muerto de un ataque al corazón hace diez años. A pesar de que no lo merecíamos, cuando Tou-san, Kaa-san y yo supimos años después de tu ida quien eras en realidad, nos dio parte del recuerdo que conservaba de ti cuando en algún punto papá y mamá trataron de destruirte. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de irme de nuestro hogar para iniciar el mío propio, al cual se incorporaría más tarde Sakura-chan, y junto a mí me llevé conmigo parte de tus cenizas. Quería tener un recordatorio permanente de ti sin importarme que fuese también uno de la maldita persona que fui contigo.

Tomo entonces el diminuto cofre sobre el estante apegado a la pared y me siento en el sofá con él entre mis piernas, y lo acaricio como si quedara rastro alguno de tu vida en su exterior.

—Sakura-chan será madre dentro de poco nii-san, adivina cómo llamaremos al bebé. —Te hablo como si tus restos pudiesen escucharme, tenía la ilusión de que saldrías de ahí a hablarme, algo así como si estuviésemos en una película de ciencia ficción—. Vamos, no seas tosco. ¡Adivina! —Insisto en mi farsa, mi lastimosa mentira auto-impuesta—. Bueno, de todas formas te lo diré. Se llamará como tú, Naruto… —Una punzada en mi órgano vital se hace presente, la melancolía comienza a pasarme factura—. No te preocupes, ella no tiene ningún problema, lo contrario, le fascinó el nombre. Quiero criar a mi hijo pensando en ti nii-san, ya sabes, quiero verlo crecer pensando en tu imagen y compartir con él lo que… n-no compartí conti-tigo —titubeo.

De repente una sensación de debilidad arremete contra mí, como si estuviese enfermo, pero es una teoría ridícula considerando que el chakra en mí es tal que puede regenerar extremidades en segundos. ¿Qué es entonces?

La necesidad de tomar un papel del que me rehusé a deshacerme cuando Sakura-chan así me lo ordenó, preocupada por mi integridad mental, me toma. Me levanto del sofá para volver al mismo estante de antes donde se encontraba otra caja. La abro y saco una carta. Es tu carta, hermano; la que no pude conocer hasta que mi parentesco contigo fue expuesto, la que fue un secreto de Estado debido a su contenido donde afirmabas ser hijo del Yondaime, un repulsivo insulto a su persona y a la memoria del «verdadero» Naruto, pensó él cuando tuvo una copia entre sus manos. ¿Cómo llegó hasta mí? Hiruzen-sama se las arregló para salvarla del fuego, lo ocurrido posteriormente es historia. Él, modelo de humanidad, siempre supo que nos arrepentiríamos de nuestras acciones y por ello salvó el papel de las llamas del infierno.

Regreso al mueble y con cuidado coloco por segunda vez la urna donde descansas sobre mis piernas, y empiezo a leer la carta. No me interesa que me vaya a desgarrar, porque siempre me mataba desde mi interior cada vez que la leía, la leeré porque debo acordarme de ti y de tu voluntad final, te lo debo.

**«¿Quién soy? Eso es algo muy difícil de responder hasta para mí…».**

Inicio con las primeras líneas y ya puedo percibir la angustia consumirme. ¿Tan graves fueron tus penas que te llevaron a cuestionar tu propia existencia, a tu identidad?

**«¿Apellido? No tengo…».**

Sí que tienes. Fuiste Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, digno ninja de la Hoja y un ejemplo de cómo un buen corazón puede prosperar hasta en las más poderosas sombras. Le queda grande a Konoha el poder alardear de haber tenido a un shinobi como tú entre sus filas.

**«¿Familia? No tengo…».**

En eso no sé si darte la razón o no, porque desconozco si tú podrías considerarme familia a mí o a padre y madre después de todo por lo que te hicimos pasar. Sin embargo, ten seguro que para mí y para ellos eres mucho más que familia, te amamos más allá de lo impensable, estarás por siempre con nosotros. Disculpa por no haber sabido amarte, por no haberte reconocido.

Prosigo con lo que me propongo, los párrafos se iban haciendo de a poco más lastimosos.

**«_—Ese no mi hijo, ya no lo es, ¡es el maldito demonio!»._**

Puedo imaginarme tu dolor al escuchar aquella frase, si para mí fue y sigue siendo una cuchillada en el pecho, para ti debió ser peor. Cuando leí esta oración por primera vez una enorme cólera se esparció por cada célula de mi cuerpo. No concebía que él, tan cariñoso y cálido que fue conmigo, haya voceado palabras tan despectivas en contra de su primogénito. A papá no le hablé por cinco años después de eso, a mamá por tres. Las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales entre nosotros. Siempre me refería a ellos con confianza y con total libertad para tocar cualquier asunto, ahora lo más que puedo dar es nombrarlos con el honorífico «-san» y mantener una conversación respetuosa con ellos.

**«¿Eso significaba entonces que mi verdadera belleza estaba en un Zorro Demonio…?».**

Por supuesto que no, tu verdadera belleza se encontraba en el tipo de persona que fuiste. Resististe hasta que ya no pudiste continuar con tu lucha, y aún así nunca te dejaste doblegar por Kurama. Cualquier otro que haya estado en tu lugar hubiese sucumbido. Fuiste fuerte, no de músculos ni por tus técnicas, sino de corazón.

**«Ya yo sabía que estaba dentro de mí, el jiji me lo explicó lo mejor que pudo cuando cumplí 6 años».**

No me cansaré de repetirlo, hombres como el Sandaime han nacido pocos. Fue lacerante descubrir el motivo por el que eras odiado siendo tan pequeño, ¿no? El peso que tú no escogiste llevar sobre tus hombros.

**«Lloré durante horas, pasé toda la noche agarrado a mi almohada…».**

Ocasionalmente me pasa lo mismo, y el motivo eres tú. La tristeza que me ha tocado soportar, que soporto y seguiré soportando; no se compara en ningún aspecto a la que tú afrontaste.

**«_—¿Por qué no tengo una mamá o un papá, jiji?»._**

Qué difícil debió ser el haber sido repudiado desde que diste tu primer respiro; nunca haber conocido el amor de un padre, de una chica, o de un amigo de tu edad. Me desprecio por no haber cumplido con mi papel de hermano contigo.

**«Tenía la ilusión de que mis padres volverían conmigo alguna vez, que regresarían y seríamos una familia feliz…».**

Yo tengo la ilusión de que regreses para quedarte, o de que lo ocurrido los últimos 20 años haya sido solo un juego pesado y toques a mi puerta para decirme «¡Hola, otouto! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Hagamos una competencia de ramen!». Ridículo e infantil, sí, pero es solo uno de mis tantos anhelos. Cómo te extraño.

**«Sí, claro, buena broma. ¿Quién querría ser amigo del niño demonio?».**

Como me encantaría que estuvieses aquí conmigo y digas eso para darte una bofetada por llamarte a ti mismo así. Tú no eras un demonio, eras el ángel más precioso que Kami nos envió. Y créeme, si volvieras más de un hipócrita, incluyéndome, intentaría forjar amistad contigo. Qué doble cara que soy, ¿no? Arrepintiéndome cuando ya no estás, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, lamentarme…

**«… yo no pedí ''salvar a la aldea'' según las palabras del viejo, yo no escogí llevar esta vida».**

Te comprendo, o me esfuerzo por hacerlo. Imagina la impotencia que siento al haberme sido encargada la labor de proteger la aldea que te mató. Nada bonito, si acepté fue por la persistencia de Sakura-chan de que eso hubiese sido lo que habrías querido. Pero, ¿y si no? Más que cumplir con tu meta te la estoy robando, como bien dijo Kurama soy un usurpador.

**«…intenté hacer amistad con Namikaze Menma…».**

Imposible olvidar eso, cuando te conocí creí haber hallado a mi igual, a un clon en cuanto a personalidad. Éramos muy parecidos y creí seríamos grandes amigos.

**«Hasta que cierto día, simplemente no me dirigió la palabra…».**

Tal y como lo dijiste, un tonto profesor vio que nos juntábamos seguido y le advirtió a nuestros padres sobre tus «diabólicas intenciones». Recibí un fuerte regaño por su parte y de ahí no volví a hablarte, por eso no te invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños aún cuando quise hacerlo. Maldición, si tan solo la hubiese cancelado para pasar _nuestro_ cumpleaños juntos, a escondidas…

**«Mi cumpleaños no 11, hace dos años. Me arrepiento hasta el Sol de hoy de haberme quedado en casa ese día…».**

Lo lamento, no puedo seguir a partir de este punto. Durante quince años dejé inconclusa la lectura de las letras que dejaste apenas visualicé «me crucificaron» la primera vez que tuve el papel en mis manos; y cuando un día me atreví a completarla, lloré. Lloré durante horas tirado en el piso, Sakura-chan trató de levantarme pero yo no podía, dormí en el piso de mi morada por media semana. No solo lloraba por tu tortura, por tus traumas que ya había previsto cómo fueron pero saber cómo los afrontaste fue más de lo que pude aguantar; sino porque descubrí que me habías perdonado. Viví 15 años con la creencia que te fuiste al más allá maldiciéndome a mí y a mis iguales, y no fue así, hasta declaraste amarme cuando tu presencia me dio igual.

Durante 15 años imaginé que me odiabas con todo tu ser, experimenté la agonía que aquella suposición trajo consigo; cuando en realidad me quisiste y me disculpaste por mis errores.

**«Jamás retrocederé a mis palabras. Ese es mi camino del ninja».**

Recuerdo esa frase con claridad de entre tantas dolencias expresadas en aquella hoja que tanto guarda en ella, y es que como te he aseverado no puedo bajar más del susodicho punto, me es imposible.

Tu nombre completo está escrito en grande en el monumento a los caídos de Konoha, porque cumpliste tu promesa, aún cuando me hubiese gustado que no haya sido así; y salvaste a la nación que te asesinó de ti mismo y de la monstruosidad que lentamente surgía en ti, fuiste un héroe a tu propio estilo.

Un héroe… Más que para calificarte como lo que eres, debo de admitir que empleo ese calificativo contigo para consolarme.

¿Qué pudimos haber sido, hermano? ¿Qué pudimos haber vivido juntos? ¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si no hubieses sido separado de nuestro lado por culpa de la ignorancia de nuestros progenitores, o si no hubiese ocurrido lo de Kurama, o si Obito no hubiese manipulado el sello que tenías para que sufrieras los cambios en tu cuerpo por los que fuiste considerado un demonio? Descubrir en medio del campo de batalla que eras mi hermano y que tu sufrimiento fue parte de su plan para que te unieras a Akatsuki… fue demasiado. Y todos lo supieron, absolutamente todos los shinobis porque lo vimos en sus recuerdos cuando le extraíamos el chakra de las Bestias con Colas. Menuda verdad revelada de menuda manera. ¿Cómo fue que no me tiré a sollozar allí mismo? Ah, aún faltaba vencer a Madara, y luego apareció Kaguya, después la «revolución» de Sasuke…

¿Te imaginas qué tan diferente pudo haber sido nuestra historia? Dormir juntos de bebés bajo los brazos de mamá, jugar a los ninjas cuando tuviésemos 5, pelear por el primer pedazo de pastel en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños no 7, quedarnos dormidos luego de ver películas de terror a escondidas de papá a los 11, graduarnos de la academia a los 12, formar el equipo 7 a los 13, irnos de viaje de entrenamiento con ero-sennin a los 14, volver a los 16, salvar el mundo a los 17, y así hasta llegar al día de hoy, convertirte en Hokage a los 33. Me encanta fantasear sobre cómo pudimos haber terminado, idear ese final alternativo es mi escape temporal de la cruda realidad, eso hasta que…

—Nunca lo volverás a ver, mocoso. —Cierto zorro de nueve colas siempre se encarga de arruinar mi utopía al interrumpir mi línea de pensamientos, y es justo que así lo hiciera—. Te lo repetiré de nuevo: el peso de su recuerdo es _nada_ comparado con lo que él tuvo que sufrir por tu culpa y por culpa de quienes lo trajeron a este mundo.

Kurama me odia con todas sus fuerzas, a mí y a la aldea y estaban debidamente justificadas sus emociones, si no salía de mi cuerpo ahora mismo para destruirla es gracias a las órdenes que recibió del Sabio de los Seis Caminos luego de derrotar a Kaguya. ¿Cómo terminó dentro de mí? Por obligación. Cuando renació, justamente cuando la guerra empezaba y Madara iba tras él, prefirió ser sellado en mí a ser encontrado por el Uchiha que casi lo acorraló, y es que por medio de un jinchūriki no podía ser manipulado. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban a su lado los demás Bijūs luchando junto a mí para vencer al mal. Ellos me entregaron su chakra porque confiaron en mí, él solo porque no tuvo otra opción.

Mas me olvido de eso y las palabras de Kurama, y vuelvo a fijarme en la urna sobre mis piernas. La acaricio con cuidado, pienso que es tu rostro y por ello mi preocupación por tratarte lo mejor posible se acrecienta.

Yo ya no puedo soportar este dolor. Dos décadas han transcurrido y la herida sigue abierta sin indicios de sanar en el futuro próximo o lejano. Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Por eso es que tomo una decisión que me he planteado desde hace mucho, necesito escucharte decir que me perdonas, oír esas palabras que escribiste saliendo de tus labios.

**«Por eso, los perdono. Si llegan a recapacitar, quiero decirles que los amo…».**

No, lo que necesito es verte una vez más, darte el abrazo que nunca te di y llamarte «nii-san» como nunca te llamé. Si no, enloqueceré, y terminaré cometiendo el mismo acto que tú, solo que por motivos egoístas, no como los tuyos que fueron por solidaridad a quienes te quisieron con toda su alma.

—A quien planeas traer es solo una copia, y lo que te dirá será solo una hipótesis referente a lo que te habría dicho el verdadero.

—No me importa. —Le contesto mentalmente a mi más malvado inquilino—. Copia o no, lo traeré de vuelta.

Una lágrima criminal sale de mi ojo izquierdo y cae sobre el papel. Lo pongo en su lugar así como tus cenizas y salgo de mi hogar para buscar a Sakura, y comunicarle la resolución parcial que había hallado para mi aflicción. Hermano, confieso que me convertí en la Sombra de fuego por ese móvil en especial, solo así te puedo traer de regreso al menos unos minutos. No estoy seguro de si de verdad serás tú propiamente o un clon, ya eso no me interesa, solo sé que requiero verte una última vez, aún si se trata de una copia de lo que fuiste, o moriré.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Hola, pues esta idea se metió en mi cabeza y decidí sacar una segunda parte, incluso una tercera pero para un futuro no muy lejano. Qué tan rápido salga dependerá de si es bien recibida esta historia o no por ustedes amigos lectores, y me temo que eso solo lo sabré a través de sus comentarios, así que no teman en dejar un review que me animarían bastante con ello.

En fin, eso es todo, me despido.


End file.
